


Love like Starlight

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Ignoct Week 2017 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Night at the Beach...?, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: They get to act like lovers, on the beaches of Galdin Quay.Day Six of Ignoct Week! Prompt:Stars and Sea





	Love like Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> let the boys get romantic domestic time 2k17 ~~if only~~

“Can’t sleep, Noct?”

He shakes his head. That’s one word for it. It’s hot and muggy and Prompto is prone to cuddling, he can hear the rush of waves down on the beach, and what sounds like the murmur of monsters rustling in the distance. He thinks he might… miss home. He had been more than ready to get on his way, but the outskirts of Galdin wasn’t Insomnia. Near white noise aside, it was almost too quiet. “Not really.”

Ignis smiles to himself, as though he knows the reason for Noctis’s lack of sleep. He can figure it out, probably. He makes another note on his journal and closes it before turning his full attention to Noctis. “Can I make you something?”

Another shake of the head, and Noct stretches to try and work out the kink in his neck. Head tilted back, he catches the first glimpse of the array of stars over unbroken sky and he has to stop to look. It’s beautiful. There’s so much light in Insomnia, so many buildings and streetlights and anything else that it blocks out some of the starlight. _This_ isn’t Insomnia. “… Wow.”

Ignis must have followed his gaze, because he asks “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Certainly didn’t have this view back at home.”

“No…” Noctis drags his attention away from the stars. He’ll get back to them. If Prompto’s camera wasn’t in the tent, he’d risk taking his own shot, but he’ll settle with his phone doing it instead in a minute. But before that: “Why are you still awake?” he asks, and Ignis lowers his gaze from the stars too.

“Oh, just some minor housekeeping.” He taps his book.

“Get anything done there, then?” Knowing Ignis is awake of his own volition (really, though, who _would_ be at this time of night?), Noct goes back to star-gazing and snaps a few shots. Prompto could do it better justice. He probably will, at some point.

“Some,” Ignis replies, and when they look at each other again, they both smile.

Small talk. They’re practised in it. When life calls for propriety, which happens, well… a lot. This trip to Altissia will be the longest span of time he’s been allowed to spend with Ignis alone. Prompto and Gladio aren’t chaperones in _that_ regard. It figures that all of this is happening on a trip for him to marry _Luna_ , but…

“Wanna go down to the beach?” It’s an idea, and he gestures towards the sand. It had been so busy earlier, even though they had arrived at Galdin late, but even the stragglers have turned in by now. No second glances or interruptions.

“Stargazing by the sea?” Ignis inquires. His gaze lingers briefly on the tent, but they’re close enough to the water anyway. Even if something came up, they could be back quickly. His hand finds its way into Noctis’s, knuckles brushing against skin, and then keeps going until his arm is securely around Noctis’s waist. “Sounds lovely.”

He chokes back a laugh– doesn’t want to wake up Gladio or Prompto– and leans into Ignis’s warmth. He slides an arm around his waist, too, and it’s a bit of slow going down to the sand mostly only because he keeps wanting to look at the stars and ends up tripping. ( _“Noct, please.”_ ) He kicks his shoes off and lets the tide wash up over his feet. This isn’t home. Maybe he does miss it, more than he’s liable to say, but this? It’s _really_ nice, too.

He could never be so open with Ignis back in the Crown City, even though their relationship wasn’t a closely guarded secret. But now they could sprawl out on the sand and Noctis could work his fingers beneath the buttons on Iggy’s shirt to push it open, rest his head on his arm and try not to laugh _too_ loudly as Ignis recounts Prompto’s brief bout with driving on the way here.

“–glad he didn’t hit it, but the _swerving_ –”

“You’ve slammed the brakes on a few times, Specs.” He laughs as he trails his fingers along Ignis’s chest.

“Yes, the _brakes_ ,” Ignis stresses. “And that usually ends up throwing you against the back of my seat because of your insistence on not wearing a seatbelt. How did you manage to sleep through _Prompto’s_ driving?”

He stifles his laugh against his shoulder. “Dunno. Tired, I guess.”

“And yet you’re awake at two in the morning to stargaze.”

“ _God,_ that’s terrible.” He props himself up on an elbow. It really is horrible. It’s two in the morning already? How is Ignis even still _functioning_? Noct had at least dozed for a little while, in the tent. “But I’m awake, and I’ve got a few reasons to stay awake, so…” He reaches over to take Ignis’s glasses from his face and folds them up.

“Don’t put those on the sand, Noct.”

“Yeah, right.” He slips them into Ignis’s shirt pocket instead. He’ll have to take care not to lean on them, but better that than the sand. Scratches, he guesses. He doesn’t give it much thought, either, but leans in to kiss Ignis. Slowly at first, and then with building heat, enough reason for him to have taken the glasses off in the first place.

Ignis follows his lead– he doesn’t do much leading of his own, which Noct _really_ wishes he could talk him into sometimes– sweeps his knuckles against a cheek and slips his fingers into his hair. But even though he doesn’t lead, this is _still_ great.

He’s seeing stars of a different kind when he thumps his head back onto the sand to catch his breath and Ignis is breathing hard next to him. That’s almost more satisfying than the kissing itself, getting Specs to lose control enough to appear disheveled. The breeze blows his hair and the air tastes like salt. Or maybe that’s the sweat from Ignis’s skin. Either way, it doesn’t matter. He turns his head from the sky back to Ignis.

Maybe this isn’t Insomnia, but home is where the heart is, right?

Noctis smiles.


End file.
